


The "Secret" Santa

by KristannaFever



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Kristanna, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristannaFever/pseuds/KristannaFever
Summary: written for @kristanna on tumblr
Relationships: Anna & Kristoff (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	The "Secret" Santa

Kristoff looked down at the name in disbelief. He got _her_. _Her!_ How did that happen? He was hoping to get her name, even willing it when his hand went into the hat, and he had drawn it!

He looked again to make sure his mind wasn’t tricking him. Yup. A-N-N-A. Anna.

He knew _exactly_ what to get her, because he was in love with her.

He was pretty sure she had no idea that he hung on her every word, trying his best to act aloof so that she wouldn’t pick up on his feelings. He himself had no idea what to do with those feelings, and if she found out, well, he’d probably have to find another job.

She was so vibrant, and so full of life. And insanely popular around the office. She was always talking to someone, or someone was always talking to her, and yet she got all her work done and then some. She organized Charity events, like a couple of months ago when she managed to rally the troops and raise $5,000 for the homeless shelter down the block, or last Christmas when she got everyone to donate toys for teenage boys to the toy mountain, because they were in a severe need for them. 

She would never want anything to do with a simple numbers man who spent his days alone in his office.  
 _Would she?_

He liked to pretend that she would. She was nice to him, and always made sure to include him at lunch since he always seemed to end up starting it at a table alone. She’d either wave him over to join her, or she would bring some people over to join him. Probably out of pity. Either way, he enjoyed listening to her talk.

That’s why he knew what to get her, and he hoped it would bring her as much joy as it would for him to give it to her.

*****

Anna walked into her office whistling _Jingle Bells_ , when she spotted the little present on her desk.

She grinned to herself and hurried to sit down in her chair, dropping her things on the floor beside her as she reached for the box. She was so excited! She had already given her Secret Santa gift to Sally, and she was delighted with the Candle and holder from Bath and Body Works, because she had mentioned that their scents were her favorite. It was a smidge over the $25 limit, but Anna didn’t care. She loved the sprit of giving. 

She was about to rip open the paper when she paused, looking at it closely for the first time. She was so excited she almost missed it. The present was wrapped with a level of detail that she had never seen before, not even from professional gift wrappers. The edges were so precise and symmetric, tape hidden below the edges, matching the pattern back on itself on the ends no less. And the bow! The bow was three springs of pine with two small pinecones nestled between them, all wrapped together with a big red ribbon tied in the most perfectly tied bow she had ever seen. How did her Santa know that pine was her favorite scent at Christmastime?

“Wow,” she breathed, reaching for her phone in her purse. She had to take a picture of this beauty before she destroyed it. 

She set the phone down on the desk after making sure she took all the right angels, and started on the paper, surprisingly even to her, that she was trying not to tear it too much. 

She freed the plain white box and opened the lid. 

Her breath caught. She started at the contents in disbelief for a long time before shaky hands pulled it from the red velvet cushion it was sitting on. It was just like the one her mother used to have; the one she remembered from her childhood, that was long since lost in all the moves. 

Anna placed the intricate gold music box on the desk. She hesitated, her fingers pausing before she took a deep, steadying breath, and then turned the key on the side.

The familiar melody that she didn’t even know the name of, rose up to her ears. Tears formed instantly in her eyes as memories from that happy time played out in front of her. Her office might as well not bet there. She was suddenly sitting at her mother’s vanity again, playing that song over and over as she watched her mother dress for an elegant ball. Anna always aspired to her mother’s grace and beauty, and she always tried to uphold the honesty and the values that she had instilled in her, before her and her father’s untimely death when she was but a teenager.

Her quick heartbeat brought the world back, and she suddenly tore at the paper, looking for a tag, a card, _anything_ to tell her who the gift was from.

But there was nothing.

*****

Kristoff found it exceptionally hard not to smile. Anna was unable to hold back her disbelief and her love of her Secret Santa gift, and it’s all she talked about all lunch long.

He was delighted when he had surreptitiously walked past her office in the late morning, to see her running her fingers along the top of the music box with a delicate smile on her face. He knew how much she would appreciate it, and he was glad that he had seemed to have figured out the right tune even thought all she had ever done was hum it once.

But once was enough. It had stuck with him, and he was unable to quiet his mind until he searched to put a name to it; Clare de lune by Claude Debussy.

“I mean, why wouldn’t my Secret Santa let me know who they were,” she was saying slowly, before her eyes flicked to Janet. “Who did you get?”

“Frank,” Janet answered.

“What about you Jerry?” Anna asked.

Kristoff realized she was going around the table, and his body filled with cold dread. He couldn’t lie to her. No way. He panicked, starting to pack up his lunch without being too obvious, and was about to say he had better get back to work when Janet interrupted Anna’s questioning.

“Who did you get Anna?” she asked.

Anna paused, blinking a second before she smiled, “Sally. I got her Bath and Body works.”

“Oh, great gift Anna,” Janet smiled, “I got Lilly and I wasn’t sure what to get her so I picked a couple pairs of those fuzzy socks. Isn’t that lame?”

“Oh, that’s not lame at all,” Anna’s eyes lit up. “I love fuzzy socks!”

And just like that, the conversation was turned and they were talking about other things until their lunch was over. 

Kristoff was just about back in his office when someone jabbed his elbow. He turned and saw Janet walking swiftly by him. 

“Just tell her,” she said quietly, before she disappeared down the hall.

*****

Anna thought about it all night. She thought about it all morning. She thought about it all day long and it was driving her absolutely insane. Everyone else seemed to know who their Secret Santa was and Anna was in the dark as to who gave her the most wonderful gift she had ever been given in her life. 

And that was to say nothing of exactly how much over the $25 limit that person went. She had sourced these boxes out before and she knew full well how expensive they were.

She was going to have to find out before the weekend, otherwise she might really go crazy, so she got a pen and paper and started making the rounds asking everyone who they had gotten. 

*****

Kristoff looked up to the knock at his door. Janet stood there, shaking her head at him.

“I told you to tell her.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kristoff said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Janet sighed. “Well, thought I’d let you know she’s making the rounds. She’s determined to find out, and you know her. She accomplishes anything she sets her mind to. Maybe you want to catch her before she comes knocking on your door herself?”

Janet raised her eyebrows and Kristoff knew she was right. This had gone on long enough after all. Better for her to know than to simply pine over her from afar. This way things could change, move forward; anything but watching her day after day, admiring her, loving her and wishing she loved him back.

He set out, and soon found her harassing the HR department, so he cleared his throat gently until she looked his way.

“Anna, can I talk to you for a second, in my office please?”

“Sure,” she smiled.

Kristoff felt bad. She had no idea what he was about to drop on her. 

When she followed him into the office he closed the door and turned to face her. He didn’t know where to start, and any words that he thought he might be able to get out, stuck in his throat.

“Is this about the new ad campaign? I know it came in a little over budget, but I think-“

“It was me,” he said quietly. 

“You?” she blinked, not understanding.

“I… I am your Secret Santa.”

Her eyes widened and her mouth fell slack, and Kristoff’s heart almost broke to see tears suddenly glassing over her blue irises. 

Time seemed to stop, and he thought of a million things to say, to explain, but nothing would come out. He was frozen with fear.

Then suddenly she was moving towards him, and before he knew what was happening she was wrapping her arms around his waist and she buried her face into his chest. She started to sob softly, and he didn’t know what to do, so he did the only thing he could. He wrapped his arms around her, and held her close.

“That was the most thoughtful, beautiful, wonderful, perfect, amazing gift I’ve ever gotten Kristoff,” her muffled voice came from his shirt. “I can’t believe you would get that for me. I can’t believe you knew about that.”

She suddenly pulled out of his arms and walked a few feet away before she whipped back to face him, her face a mixture of emotions that he was unable to put a pin on. 

“How… how _did_ you know about that?”

It was now or never, he knew that, just as he knew he’d never be able to lie to her. “You mentioned it at lunch one time. I guess, it was just something that stuck in my mind.”

Her eyes narrowed, and he didn’t like that one little bit.

“Why would that stick in your mind? I don’t even remember saying that.”

He shrugged, unable to offer her any more. 

She took a step closer and Kristoff’s heart started to hammer. He would back up from her advance if the door wasn’t a couple inches behind him.

“Can I ask you something?” she said, stepping closer still. “What was going on in your mind, to think of getting me such an expensive, and heartfelt gift?”

She had him dead to rights. He sighed, his shoulders slumping and his eyes turning to the ground. “Because I admire you, and I wanted to make you happy.”

“And?”

“And what?”

She waited until he brought his eyes up to hers. “Why else?”

Kristoff gulped, “Because I kind of, sort of… love you.”

The last thing in the world he expected was for her to kiss him, but that’s exactly what she did. She stepped forward, jumped up, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him! His overwhelmed mind took a second, but only a second, before he was kissing her back.

It was everything he had ever dreamed of and more, but it was over too soon. She pulled back from his lips and loosened her arms, sliding her palms slowly down his shoulders and onto his chest while she held his gaze. 

“I love you too,” she smiled.

“You… _you do_?”

“Uh yeah! Why do you think I want to eat lunch with you all the time, and stop by your office to see if you need a coffee, or tried in vain to find out who your Secret Santa was so I could get you a gift?”

“It was Harold.”

“Harold? Damn, I knew it. I should have asked him. What did he get you?”

“A tie.”

“You don’t even wear ties.”

“I know.”

Anna paused before she pinched her bottom lip in her teeth. “I was going to get you a signed vinyl Eagles record of ‘Long Road out of Eden’ because I know it has your favorite Christmas song on it.”

“Please Come Home for Christmas….” He said in a bit of a daze. 

Anna nodded with a tender smile, and his heart was about explode with happiness.

“Want to go out for dinner tonight?” he asked, tightening his arms around her a little more and dipping his head down towards hers.

“Hell yes,” she said, and closed the distance to his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> written for @kristanna on tumblr


End file.
